Meant To Be
by spikescrypt
Summary: The trio's relationship changes in a way they never expected. But they soon realize that this was the way it was meant to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, or Hermione I just like hot trio lovin. **

**Summary: The trio's relationship changes in a way they never expected. But they soon realize that this was the way it was meant to be.  
**

**Meant To Be**

**By Spikescrypt**

An alarm clock rang out on an old oak dresser. Hermione woke up groggy and confused. This wasn't her room, where was she? Letting her eyes adjust too the sunlight coming in through the window, she quickly scanned the room. There was nothing friendly about this room, the walls were bare and the furniture was old and faded. A low groan interrupted Hermione's inventory of the room. Looking beside her on the bed Hermione realized that she most definitely wasn't alone. There were two young men lying on either side of her, one with dark messy hair, and one with fiery ginger. The memory of the night before quickly came rushing past Hermione's mind. The hunt for the Horcruxes, the letter that Pig sent announcing that Ginny was marrying Neville Longbottom. The love in Harry's eyes, when they told him that even though Ginny had left they would never leave him.

It had all happened so fast, there wasn't any time to stop and think about what they were doing. The three of them had come back to the dingy hotel room they shared while hunting for those damned Horcruxes. It had started with promises of loyalty and affection and quickly turned into kisses and caresses. Hermione didn't remember whose clothes had come off first or who had touched whom first. What she did remember was the way the two men looked bodies pressed together and tongues dueling. It was the single most erotic thing that she had ever seen, she had felt sure that ever time she closed her eyes she would still see it.

Now, looking at the two men lying beside her Hemione knew that she had no regrets. How could she regret sharing the most intimate thing possible with the two people she loved most in the world? Smiling, she threaded her left hand in the redhead's hair. Her right hand she used too stroke small circle's on the other man's back. Two different sets of groans alerted her that they were indeed awake.

"Its time too get up sleepy heads," she said. "If we are too stick to our schedule then we should be on our way to go look for Nagini."

"In case you didn't realize it Hermione, the three of us shagged last night," the redhead said sarcastically.

"Of course I realize that Ronald!"

"Then why do you expect us too go about the day like normal? I mean we just shagged! The three of us shagged together!"

"Yes I am well aware of that fact Ronald, but we can't let this interfere with our mission. We only have one more Horcrux to find and then Harry can kill Voldemort once and for all."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I know that this was something right and that we will have a lot more opportunities too do everything we did last night many more times."

"Mm that sounds nice." The redhead cupped the witches' breast.

"Ron stop that! I told you we need too get dressed and go find Nagini."

The other boy with the dark messy hair had been listening all this time to the other two row. It was something he was used to and something that oddly enough had started to bring him comfort. He knew that the day those two stopped arguing would be a very sad day indeed. This wizard and this witch were his best friends, his lovers, his family, and his everything. Together, they would help him defeat the most evil wizard in existence. Harry didn't know what he did to deserve them, but he sure as hell would keep doing it. Without them, he would be an empty shell, dead inside. Watching as Hermione got up and pulled Ron into the shower he knew that this was the way it was meant too be. They were meant to be together, for that Harry was absolutely certain.

As Hermione finally got Ron into the shower she called back to the other love of her life.

"Harry? Aren't you coming in? Your not trying too escape us are you?" she joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muttered walking into the bathroom to join the others.


End file.
